


Game On

by Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13



Series: Game On [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Grinding, Naked Cuddling, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, oral sex female receving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13/pseuds/Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13
Summary: Dean decides to take matters into his on hands after losing at his own game. To bad you're already two steps ahead, so you thought.





	1. Chapter 1

We had done nothing but hunt for three weeks straight. We would knock one case down and another would come up.

Dean, Sam and I finally finally made it back to the bunker and we were exhausted. I fell into bed and slept most of the first day back. Around 7 that Night Sam came into my room to tell me that we were going out to the bar for a few rounds. I smiled and thanked him; it would be nice to unwind a bit.

I showered and curled my waist long brown hair so it fell in a mass of messy curls and finally pulled something cute out of my closet. I settled on skin tight black leather pants, my high heeled black leather boots and a tight red tank top with a deep v. We hadn’t been out much and it was fun to be reminded that I was a woman every so often.

“Maybe Dean will look…..” I thought as I checked myself in the mirror before leaving my room. Then reality kicked in, he may glance but I knew he wouldn’t look too hard, not when there was a bar to be trolled. That train had left the station.

I strutted into the garage at 8 o'clock on the nose. Both boys were already in the car. I swayed my hips just a little harder as I crossed the front of the car and slid into the back behind Dean.

“Where are we headed?” I asked turning sideways in the back seat. Dean shifted in the front seat looking into the rear view mirror.  
“Jesus, where did you find that outfit?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

“Well you see, I am a woman and when you are in our line of work sometimes you have to use what you have to your advantage. You can never underestimate what you have in your closet.” I stuck my tongue out at him in true Megan fashion. He just chuckled and shook his head. I had a thing for Dean once upon a time that glowed every so often, unfortunately for me I had found I was not his type. It would always just be pointless flirting between us that wasn’t going anywhere.

“Just the local bar,” Sam answered. “And I think you look great Meg.” he tossed the compliment over his shoulder receiving a laugh from me.  
I had always gotten along with Sam, we had fallen into an easy friendship. I could spend hours pouring over research with him in the library or just talking. He was very easy to be around. At the same time though,I could also hang out in the garage with Dean and have a few beers even with the slight sexual tension that seemed to permeate the air wherever Dean was. I was the only child of a single dad who had taught me my way around under a hood and also a good book. I had come to an easy agreement living in the bunker with the boys. I cooked, helped clean, hunted when we went out and that was that.

The closer we got to the bar the more restless I got. I just wanted to get out of the car, play some pool and have a few drinks. Hopefully it would take the edge off of everything.

As Dean pulled into the parking lot I swung my legs back straight in the backseat. I glanced down and adjusted myself in my top so you could see more of the swell of my breasts. I had them I was going to show them a bit. I glanced up and caught Dean watching me in the rear view mirror, I smiled coyly at him and winked. He laughed and shook his head. I followed Sam through the parking lot and into the packed bar. He made his way to the back and found a table. Dean had already zeroed in on a skinny little blonde at the bar.

“Duty calls,” he wagged his eyebrows at us before heading her way.

“Well he doesn’t waste any time does he?” I laughed.

“I guess not tonight. Do you want a beer Meg?” Sam asked standing and heading towards the bar.

“No, I want whiskey.” I called after him. He stopped and raised a brow at me.

“Hey you guys said a night out, I figure I can imbibe a bit.” I smiled my whole megawatt smile at him.

“Shots and whiskey it is!”

I was tired of going to bars and watching Dean pick up women with a lower IQ than my combined shoe size. Tonight I was going to have a good time.

“I don’t think I have ever seen you drink this much!” Sam laughed as he grabbed us another round.

“Same goes for you!” I told him. I had only ever had a couple of beers with Sam, nothing more and no hard liquor. Tonight he was only a handful of shots behind me and that's saying something. Dean was trolling the bar, buying drinks for who ever he was talking too. He hadn’t come and had a drink with Sam and I, he was busy sniffing something out and getting a little tuned in.

“You know he likes you.” Sam told me following my line of sight. Dean was leaned against the bar looking like the bad boy he was, relaxed and confidant as always.

“Well I hope he does! That spoiled shit gets pie more than he should and he doesn’t have to do his own laundry.” I looked back at Sam leaning on my pool cue.

“No, you know what I mean.” Sam told me. He looked up from his shot, his hazel eyes meeting mine.

“Na, I have lived with you guys long enough to be family. I am just the annoying roommate you guys never wanted.” I laughed. I knew Dean didn’t think of me as anything more. I had been a permanent fixture in the bunker since they had run into me on a vampire hunt almost three years ago.

“Whatever! You have never annoyed me!” Sam told me sinking three balls in one shot.

“On the contrary, I am sure I have at some point over the past three years. You guys were just fine before I came along into your lives.” I pointed out.

“True, but we didn't get nearly as much home cooked food and we didn’t have anyone attractive around.” He winked at me. “That pocket,” he said absently pointing to the back corner.

“If you say so Sam, do you want another one?” I asked as he sunk the 8 ball.

“Na, I am good for this round,” he smiled at me as I started towards the bar.

“Hey beautiful let me buy you a drink?” A deep voice purred in my ear.

I knew someone was going to ask as soon as I had felt the touch on my hip. It took all I had not to drop the guy on instinct. I turned into the touch and looked up into electric blue eyes.

“If you’re buying then hell yes!” I told him smiling coyly. He was tall, broad and delectable.

“What’ll it be?” He asked extending his arm around me to plant it on the bar next to my left hip.

“Jack please.” I told him scanning down the bar. Dean was standing a couple of people down facing me talking to a blonde. He caught my eye; something flickered in the green depths before I looked away. I knew I should slow down on the whiskey but I also knew I could handle myself, I had fought off much bigger and scarier things then the man behind me.

“I’ll take another beer and a Jack for the lady here,” blue eyes called to the bar tender.

I caught Dean out of the corner of my eye watching me as I got my drink. The last time I had drank this much whiskey I had ended up half naked in the front of the Impala, pissed off, unsatisfied and hurt. That had been well over a year ago. I still wasn’t sure why he had turned me down that night. Dean Winchester, who loves women, told me no. That night had never come up and he acted like nothing had happened. That ship had sailed as far as I was concerned, I had moved on and lost interest. He was just fun to flirt with and tease.

“Ha! Who the hell are you kidding?” The thought ran unbidden through my head. I knocked back my whiskey and ordered another. I was already on my way to really drunk, why stop now. I needed something to help take my mind off of things. 

“Whiskey girl eh?” The guy said in my ear, his breath falling hot on the skin of my neck giving me chills.

“Yeah, always have been. I love the burn.” I smiled at him. “Meg by the way,” I held my hand out to him.

“Cody,” he said taking my hand and pressing against my side as he grabbed his beer and took a drink.

“Nice to meet you Cody.” I told him biting my lip.

“You here with anyone?” He asked, his gaze on the lip caught between my teeth.

“Just some friends.” I smiled up at him over my shoulder. I turned to lean my hips on the bar and ordered another shot.

“A certain male friend?” Cody asked moving flush to my back. He discreetly grabbed a good handful of ass, his face buried in my hair.

“Not an important one.” I told him pushing back into his hand as I tossed my whiskey down.

“Hmm, another shot?” he asked as I brushed my hair away from my shoulder so he could lay a kiss to my neck.

“Yeah, I’ll take one.” I told him leaning slightly away to give him better access. I glanced down the bar again to see Dean watching. I smirked and winked at him, he glanced back before following the blonde away from the bar. I wasn’t sure what had crawled up his shorts, and didn’t really care at this point. I felt damn good as the effects of the newest round of alcohol kicked in, and I was getting ready to leave with Cody. I snagged my glass off the counter before turning to Cody.

“Did you drive?” I asked looking up at him from under my lashes as I slid my hand down the front of his chest to his belt line.  
“Sure did.” He replied.

“I am assuming no one will miss you for a few minutes right?” I asked wrinkling my nose at him.

“A few minutes? Damn what do you have in mind? What I was thinking is going to take longer than that!” he laughed pushing his hips forwards into me.

“Well in that case no one will miss me for a while.” I winked at him.

That was all it took. He winked, snagged my hand and started for the door.

I caught a glimpse of Sammy by the pool tables shaking his head at me as I followed Cody outside. Dean was nowhere in sight until we left the bar. I glimpsed him pressed against the wall in the shadows with Blondie.

I turned Cody by his belt loops and captured his lips with mine in a hot kiss as he walked backwards around the other side of the bar towards where I assumed his truck was. By the time we got there he had a very impressive bulge in the front of his jeans for me to palm. He pressed me back against the truck and hitched my legs up so he was holding me, his front pressed right where I wanted it. I moaned at the contact pulling an echoing moan from him. He slid one of his hands down to cup my ass while the other worked up my side under my shirt heading towards my breasts that were pressed against his chest. I ground myself against him as he nibbled a hot path down my jaw line to my shoulder. He reached down to pull the passenger door open and set me on the edge of the front seat settling between my thighs.  
I pulled him back for another kiss, trailing my hand down between us to his belt. I started to unbuckle it earning a moan from him as he deepened the kiss, one hand finding the edge of the cup of my black lace bra. Before I knew what was happening I was sitting on the edge of the front seat, Cody gone, falling forwards.

I caught myself before i fell out of the truck and saw Cody on his ass in the dirt between his truck and the next one, a green eyed monster standing between us.

“What the hell are you doing Dean?” I growled at him.

“You’re just going to pick some guy up at a bar you just met Meg? Never pegged you for desperate.” He growled back turning his angry green eyes on me.

“Oh that is just rich coming from you Dean considering where you just were.” I snapped at him. I shoved past him and reached to help a dazed Cody to his feet.

“You okay?” I asked looking up into his blue eyes.

“Yeah, I thought you said you weren't here with anyone.” He accused me, sizing Dean up.

“I am not. I told you, nobody important.” I grabbed his hand and hauled him behind me towards the back of the bar to get away from Dean. I was going to finish what I had started but the son of a bitch followed us.

“Meg, what do you think you’re doing?!” He snarled after me.

“Dean, piss off.” I snapped back. I pushed Cody in front of me and turned to glare at Dean. “Don't you have a blond slut to take care of?” I pushed him hard in the chest hoping he would stop. He did. I smiled triumphantly and turned to find Cody gone.

“God dammit Dean!” I snapped at him. I shoved past him heading back for the front of the bar. I was after the bottle now, not just shots, I was good and pissed off. Dean had just ruined a hell of a time and left me all hot and bothered in the process, that took quite the asshole.

“Meg,” he called after me grabbing my upper arm.

“Dean, if you know what is good for you, you’ll let go of my arm.” I told him calmly, not turning towards him. I knew I would swing at him if I did and I was not in the mood for a fist fight.

“Meg, come on. That asshole tried to leave with every girl in the place tonight since we got here. I never pegged you for that desperate.” He pulled trying to get me to turn around.

“God, that is the pot calling the kettle black. You pick up anything that moves and I find something one time and here comes Dean. You’ve never given a shit before. Never saw you as my protector Dean, you know damned well I don't need one. Screw you.” I growled at him wrenching my arm out of his grip.

“Sweetheart, you would.”

That stopped me dead in my tracks. I turned towards him to see that smirky ass look on his face. He thought he had won.

Game on.

I put on my sexiest hunting face and stalked towards him. His look dropped to a cautious expression the closer I got, swaying my hips and tugging my shirt a little farther down. I slid my hand over my breasts to my leather clad hips taking my bottom lip between my teeth.

This wasn't what his plan had been. I stopped inches from him and trailed my finger down his chest to his belt line before hooking it there in his waistband. I leaned up as close to his lips as I could get.

“You know Dean, that is my Goddamn problem. I would.” I whispered, letting my breath fall across his lips. I reached down and palmed him through his jeans. His eyes grew large, all he could do was stare at me dumbfounded. 

“See, he wouldn't have been you, but I could have pretended. At least he wouldn't have told me no.” I whispered tilting my head the other direction ghosting my lips over his. He parted his lips, his breath catching in his throat.

“Good God, I have rendered Dean-Fuck-Me-Winchester speechless. I better record this.” With a final squeeze to his now hard dick, I turned on my heel and went back to the bar leaving Dean standing there watching me leave, his head reeling.


	2. Game On Part 2

DEANS POV  
I stood there just like the jack ass I was, trying to wrap my head around what just happened. I had been in the bar talking, flirting with that sexy little blonde when I saw Meg with that guy. She was drinking whiskey like it was going out of style, and all I could think about was the last time she had drank like that. She had been so drunk, I don’t think she remembered throwing herself at me. She had never brought it up. Until now. I had left the bar with all intentions of getting that little blonde all tied up in the back of the impala until Meg came out all over that damn guy. I tried to ignore it, was fingers deep trying even. But I couldn’t, I knew how she had been that night, I don’t want anyone else to see her like that. I could still see her in the passenger seat of the impala while I drove….

“That is the last time I hustle pool without scoping out the surrounding tables first.” She growled.

“You won though, and the beer was just a great end to it, you have to admit!” I had laughed at her.

“It was not!” She snapped before erupting into a fit of giggles. She was so damn cute when she giggled like that. It made it better because I knew she hated it. She had been raised by a rough and tumble dad and was a tough woman who didn’t let this side out much. It was great to see her relaxed like this.

“Okay, maybe a little. At least she didn’t slap me.” She smiled at me. She had turned sideways in the seat so she was facing me. Her white tank was clinging to her from the beer, transparent against her skin leaving little to the imagination.

“Here, we have a long drive.” I told her shrugging out of my flannel shirt.

“I’m ok Dean. It’s just a little beer.” She told me trying to pull my shirt back onto my shoulders. The guy she was hustling had grabbed her ass and his girlfriend who had been at a nearby table with her friends didn’t find it very funny. She had slapped him and then thrown an entire pitcher of beer over the front of Meg.

“Come on Megs.” I looked at her and finished pulling it off.

“Fine, it’s going to drown me just like that damn beer.” She giggled again taking the shirt from me.

She looked out the front window before pulling her shirt over head. I tried to keep my eyes on the road.

“What? It’s not like you haven’t seen it before,” she purred at me. I could see her watching me out of the corner of my eye. I glanced sideways at her. She had breasts that would easily overfill my large hands. She wasn’t super skinny; she was well toned and muscular. The tattoo down her right side disappeared into her jeans, her anti possession tattoo peeking out above her waistband on her left hip.

“See we all look the same.” She winked at me.

I took a deep breath trying to control my treacherous dick that was swelling as her tits bounced up and down with her giggles. I could tell when she registered the heat in my eyes. She took a deep breath causing her tits to rise, and let it out slowly.

“I think I am soaked plum through.” She whispered not looking away from my profile. Taking her lush bottom lip between her teeth she undid her bra and slid it down her arms dropping it to rest on the seat between us. I couldn’t help but look. She sat there and chewed on the lip I wanted to taste. She hesitantly slid across the seat towards me, pushing her clothes to the floor in the process. She reached out and touched my thigh. I let go of the steering wheel and laid my arm across the back of the seat beckoning her closer. I wanted to chew that bottom lip and taste the whiskey on her; she had been drinking my favorite all night.

She slid into me, her breasts coming flush with my side. She moaned softly as her hand slid up over my thigh towards where I really wanted her.

“Dean?” She whispered. “Is this ok?” I could hear the hesitancy in her voice as she sucked my earlobe between her teeth, her hand pausing.

“Oh yeah,” I told her letting out a shaky breath. It took all I had to keep my eyes on the road and my hand on the back of the seat.

“Good,” she breathed in my ear. She licked up the outside of my ear before her hand continued its burning path to brush over my dick.

“God Megs,” I moaned. I brought my arm down to circle around her, finally allowing myself to touch her golden skin. It was just as soft as I thought it would be. Whenever I touched her arms I knew the rest of her body would feel the same way. I had dreamed about how it would feel under my hands and tongue.

“Mmmmm, still ok?” She asked leaning into my touch as she undid my belt.

“Oh yeah.” I slid down in the seat so she had better access. Then I had an idea. I looked for a spot to pull off in the dense tree line that ran along the road.

“Good,” I barely heard her as she popped the button on my jeans.

“Hang on Sweetheart,” I told her pulling off the road into an opening just big enough for the Impala.

“Good call,” she told me as I stopped. She shifted and before I knew it she was straddling my lap looking at me with those whiskey brown eyes. I had always loved the color of them, could get lost in them for hours.

“Hmm,” she said with a smile before pressing her lips to mine. I had always imagined she would be aggressive, take charge just like she did in a fight. This was a timid hesitant side of her I had never seen before. She was always so sure of herself, always commanding and confident. This was different.

“Still ok?” She whispered against my lips.

“God yes.” I moaned at her.

“More?”

“Oh yeah.” I told her. I finally reached out and really touched her. I slid both hands up her sides pulling her to my chest. It was all it took.  
She shifted so her core was pressed against me, her tits smashed to my chest. It was the hottest kiss I had ever had, and that’s saying something. Her hands were tearing at my shirt pulling it over my head, tossing it to the pile of her clothes on the floor. She pressed her breasts into my bare chest moaning at the contact the same time I did.

I couldn’t believe it. I always thought it was her and Sammy. Never did I think it I would be the one with her moaning in my lap, the taste of whiskey on her lips and tongue as it danced with mine. I slid my hands down to her perfect jean clad ass pressing her closer. She moaned into my mouth, cupping my face in both of her hands before sliding them down my shoulders, grinding down on me.

I slid one hand up her back into her long brown hair pulling her head back, pushing my hips up into her. Her moan set fire to me, I wanted to hear her scream my name as she came apart in my arms. For some ungodly reason, at that moment, common sense and my conscience reared their son a of a bitching heads at the same time. I had Meg pressed against me, half naked, grinding into me ready to take all I wanted her to. But I didn’t want to do this with her drunk. I knew I wanted to savor her, worship her like I wanted since that night she tackled me to the ground on the hunt and told me I was an unobservant dumb ass. That first time I had laid eyes on her.

“Megs,” I whispered knowing I was going to regret this more than the sex.

“Hmm?” she answered nibbling down my jawline and neck leaving a dark mark below my collar bone. God it felt so good, you’re a dumb ass Winchester, I thought. Don’t do it.

“Megs,” I said again pulling her back so I could look at her.

“Yeah?” she asked smiling at me in the dark, cupping my face in one of her hands. Her lips were swollen from my kisses, her eyes hooded.

“I……I don’t want to do this in the front seat of the car.” I turned into her hand and kissed her palm.

“Then let’s get in the back,” she started to slide away.

“No, I don’t want it to happen like this.”

A look of confusion crossed her face followed by hurt that she quickly hid.

“Baby’s good enough for other women,” she whispered, her hand falling away, the hurt now unguarded in her eyes.

“You’re different Megs.” I told her trying to take the sting out of her eyes. I wasn’t saying no, I just wanted to do this somewhere I could really worship her.

“Don’t.” She whispered pulling away.

“Megs…this isn’t coming out right. You’re drunk, and I want to do this differently.”

“Don’t,” she whispered as she slid off my lap. She reached for my flannel shirt before I could say anything to stop her.

“I want too,” I started.

“Dean. Please don’t,” she told me turning away pulling my shirt up over her bare shoulders. I could hear the thickness in her voice. I hadn’t seen her cry a single time I the two years we had known her, and she had stayed in the bunker since the night we met her.

“Megs, please let me explain.” I reached for her gently tilting her face back towards me.

“Dean, stop it. You’re not helping. I’m not one of your sluts and you don’t want me. I’m drunk yeah, but I figured that is how you like your women and maybe I would finally get a shot. I was wrong. Please, just don’t.” She whispered pulling away a tear sliding down her cheek. She leaned against the door, curling up into a small ball wrapped in my flannel shirt.

It was done. I had ruined it. My chance was gone. She was gone.

“Megs,” I tried one more time.

“Dean, don’t call me that please,” was all I heard, her voice muffled by my shirt.

I shook my head to clear it and went after her. I got stopped at the bar by the blonde. She grabbed a hold of me by my dick and latched onto my mouth. I pushed her away giving her some bull shit excuse about having to find someone. 

Unfortunately for me, that someone found me first. As I untangled myself from the blond Meg exited the hallway just behind us from the bathrooms. I knew by the look on her face that she had watched the entire thing. Shit. 

“Come on baby, you just took off outside. Let’s finish what we started.” The blond grabbed my dick again. 

“Look, I am not interested. I am looking for someone.” I swatted her hand away and went after Meg. 

I found her at the back of the bar with Sammy at the pool tables. She had a cup of amber liquid sitting on the side of the table. She took her shot and picked the glass up, swirling it around absently, talking to Sam. She laughed at something he said and stuck her tongue out at him.

“What? Did you get lost?” Sam asked as I approached the table.

“What?” I asked looking at him confused.

“The blonde came back in without you, you’ve been out there forever.” Sam said laughing as he scoped out the table. Meg had left him with nothing. She smirked and sipped at her drink.

“He was probably trying to figure out if what just happened has ruined it all,” she shot a dirty look at me from under her lashes. Even angry, she was hot. I knew that look, she was out for blood. 

“She is funnier than hell when she is drunk. No wonder she wont drink whiskey at home.” Sam told me taking a shot and missing.

“Her filter goes bye bye even worse than normal. I’d be terrified of what she has to say about you.” Sam wagged his eyebrows at me leaning against the table as Meg looked for a shot.

“I’m sure it would be flattering.” I told him looking across the table at her. She smiled at me but it didn’t reach her eyes. Let the bloodletting begin.

“I can’t say anything bad about Dean.” She said sweetly coming around the table. She bent over in front of me to line her shot up, bringing her leather clad ass only inches away from me. She wiggled her hips setting in to take her shot. 

 

Meg’s POV  
“I can’t say anything bad about Dean.” I said sweetly as I made my way around the table for a shot. I stopped in front of dean and bent down, my ass almost flush with his groin, I wiggled my hips before I took my shot.

“Oh whatever, I am sure there is something.” Sam prodded from his perch at a nearby table.

“Nope, I didn’t have anything for you did I?” I smiled at him straightening up.

“True, but you’re not mad at me.” Sam grinned back at me.

Ooooh the instigating little shit! I shook my head shooting him a dirty look.

Dean looked at me, one eyebrow raised taunting me.

When I had come back in Sam had known I was pissed. I had moved on from shots to a tumbler and asked him for a game of pool. He asked what happened and I told him that the ass hole he called a brother had screwed up my night.

“Mad are we?” Dean asked moving closer to where I had leaned against the wall.

“Me?” I asked in mock surprise. “Never! How could I be mad at God’s gift to woman kind?” I asked smiling tightly at him.  
“At least you know.” He smirked at me.

“Keep telling yourself that.” I told him as I brushed past him again, running my ass flush along the front of him.

“Sweetheart, I don’t have to. I know.” He told me clenching his jaw trying to keep his voice level.

Deans POV  
“Sam let me play her.” I told Sam after he lost for the third time in a row.

“You sure? I haven’t been able to beat her since she came back inside.” Sam warned me handing me his cue.

“Hell yes I’m sure.” I told him chalking the tip glaring across the table at the little nymph as she smirked at me.

This was going to get out of hand real fast and if that is what it took to talk to her, game on.

“You break.” She smiled at me sweetly.

I racked the balls and did a perfect break, sinking multiple balls. I wasn’t as drunk as her or Sam, it was time for her to lose her ass and her cocky attitude.

“Stripes.” I stated sinking two more balls, missing the third as she sashayed past the table.

“I’m surprised you came back to play honestly. You looked pretty tangled up from what I could tell.” She told me looking pointedly over my shoulder towards the bar.

“That’s okay, I had my fun.” I told her, my eyes playful. I was going to play the game, but I was going to make the rules. I was going to find what I wanted.

“To bad it was so short lived, and won’t happen again.” She smiled at me sinking two balls in one shot, she missed the third.

“Shit.” She mumbled.

“Who says it wont?” I asked stalking around the table towards her to take a shot. I knew what she was getting at now. She was telling me no, and proving she could do it. 

Sam had sat back at one of the high tables to watch the game, humor in his eyes. I wasn’t sure if she had told him why she was mad, but you could tell it was not over something small. She had a predatory vibe rolling off of her. 

I was sure he didn’t know about what happened that night in the Impala. I just hoped to God he hadn’t told her I liked her. He had been the one who pushed me into taking that hunt with her saying he was sick. It had been his fault, he had been telling me for weeks he could see it and I should go for it. Little did he know she wanted to murder me in my sleep after that night. I was pretty sure she was at that point tonight too. 

I leaned down to take my shot, taking note of her still lingering close by . I was shocked when she bent down in front of me bringing her lips to graze my ear.

“Well babe,” she whispered in my ear. “Apparently I am not as desperate as you, I don’t go back and chase things I turned down.” She slid the tip of her tongue up the shell of my ear before nipping the lobe as I took my shot.

All I could do was look at the table, amazement clear in my eyes as the cue ball bounced against the side of the table without any contact. She winked at me. Freaking winked at me, before she strutted away to meet Sammy at the table for her drink that had just been brought out. I stood there, still leaned over the table shock clear on my face. 

“Your shot,” was all I could say.

She giggled at me before her eyes shot wide and she clapped her hand over her mouth.

I looked up at her, humor in my eyes. 

There she is. I thought to myself, a smile curving my lips. The missed ball was well worth it. I had broke through and found Megs, through all of her anger. 

“I don’t think I have seen you do that n ot on purpose, since we were learning how to play!” Sam whooped and laughed at me grabbing onto Meg’s shoulder oblivious to the significance of the giggle that had just erupted from her.

She chewed on her bottom lip still staring at me, something in her eyes had shifted. She hadn’t giggled like that since that night in the Impala and I knew it. She only giggled like that when she was drunk and around me. She was over being mad.

“Your shot sweetheart.” I told her again, a smile on my lips as I made my way to Sam to get my beer.

She leaned away from her perch on Sam’s thigh and picked her shot strutting around the table. She stopped across the table from us, chewing her lip in thought. She may not be mad, but she was still playing.

She leaned low, allowing a very nice view down the already low V of her top. I could see the black bra underneath barley containing the swell of her breasts. I licked my lips as they suddenly felt like they hadn’t had moisture in days. I leaned slightly to the side with Sam as not to lose the view as she took her shot. I almost dumped my open beer into Sam’s lap. 

“That corner pocket.” She told me pointing at the corner in front of Sam and I. I scanned the table and quickly realized she had sunk all of her balls and only the 8 was remaining.

“How in the hell?!” I asked looking from the table to her.

“It’s all about distraction babe.” She winked at me as she sunk the 8 ball.

“At least I won’t throw beer on you for cheating.” I told her quietly as she came to the table with Sam and I taking her whiskey. She choked on her drink looking at me with wide eyes.

“That was the first time Dean let you hustle alone wasn’t it?” Sam asked laughing as he looked at her catching my reference.

“Yeah it was. You had the flu and I had gone with him.” She told Sam smiling at him, it didn’t quite reach her eyes. I could tell she wanted to say something back to me about bringing that night up in front of Sam.

I had won and I knew it. I had beaten her at her own game, I knew that my Meg’s from that night in the Impala was still there. Now just to make sure I got her out. 

“On that note let’s head home.” I snagged the fresh glass Sam had handed Megs and set it on the table blocking her way to it.

“Yeah, I agree. I can’t take losing to her again.” Sam told us standing up and starting for the door.

Meg was suddenly flush with my chest looking up at me seductively.

Holy shit! I thought. Dear God do not get any closer. I thought. I swear she heard me, she shifted so her hips were flush with the front of me and my growing erection. She pushed tighter against me.

“Hmm.” She said quietly not breaking eye contact. I didn’t realize she had snaked her arm around me and snagged her glass off the table. She swallowed the last of the whiskey over my arm and turned to lead the way out of the bar giggling as she went.

“Dirty rotten, stinking little nymph.” I growled adjusting myself as inconspicuously as I could before striding after her.

I didn’t catch her until I got into the parking lot. I wound through the cars and beat her to Baby trying to hide the current state of my pants before I realized the guy next to me had parked so damn close I was going to have to let her scoot by. It was either buttons on Baby, or Meg on me. 

 

Meg’s POV  
“What no more tail to chase?” I asked Dean flippantly as I paused by him in the parking lot. He was standing with this back flush with the driver door to let me through between Baby and the jack ass that had parked on top of her.

“I don’t need to look for it. I can see one that is quite fine.” He whispered. He placed his hand on my hip and leaned his face into my hair as I slid past him, my front dragging along his causing his breath to hitch. My eyes glinting with humor as I felt his erection drag across my belly.   
“Hmm,” was my response as I danced out of his grasp. I did not want to spend to long pressed against him in that state unless it was on my own terms. I had played the game and won. He thought he had the upper hand, but I had got him. 

I wasn’t angry per say anymore, I was frustrated. I felt like I had made my point though. I remembered that night and wasn’t going for that ride again. 

One and done.

I would flirt, but nothing would come of it just like it had since that night. I had tried and he had denied me I wasn’t going back for another strike out. We had been living down the hall happily ever since.

Liar. The little voice in my head whispered as I slid into the back seat of the Impala. I’m fine, I have been turned down before and not gone back it isn’t that big of a deal. I told myself glancing up to the rear view mirror as he backed out of the parking space.

I caught my eyes drifting to the rear view mirror to watch the street lights of town play across his face. He glanced up making eye contact, all I could see was his emerald green eyes looking back. The lust was as clear as day.

I’m drunk, but I am not that drunk. I thought to myself looking away. I wasn’t desperate for sex and I wasn’t going to go back down that road. I knew that I couldn’t take being turned away from him twice no matter how much I didn’t want to admit it. Tonight had just been to take the edge off from the hunt and my mind off of Dean. I don’t need it, he knows it won’t happen. I told myself.

Sam fell asleep shortly after getting on the highway to head back to the bunker. I sat quietly for a while wondering if Cody would have been a good time. I was still mad, I couldn’t deny it. But I knew that when the liquor wore off and I woke up in the morning I would be over being mad at Dean. We both knew I couldn’t stay mad at him. It had been a lot of fun to play pool and tease him. I knew that it had all been him trying to get back at me for the comments in the parking lot. He had told me no and I knew he didn’t go back to women. I just couldn’t understand why he had stopped me from Cody. Still couldn’t figure it out. 

 

Deans POV  
The drive home was hell. Meg climbed into the back seat and leaned against the window pulling her knees up on the seat. I found my eyes drifting to the rear view mirror just to see her face. A couple of times those big brown eyes met mine. I wish i knew what she was thinking, if she was thinking about that night, if she really would tell me no. She clearly remembered that night and was still upset over it. I shook my head and looked back at the road. I had been telling myself since that night that I wouldn’t chase her. I knew she wouldn’t have it, and she had stated she wouldn’t have it. But tonight had snapped my resolve, I had to talk to her about what happened and do what I could to make it right. Tell her why I did what I did. 

Sam fell asleep on the way home giving me an opportunity. Next time she sits up front. I thought to myself as he started to snore obscenely next to me. I wanted to say something but I wasn’t sure where to even begin and I knew it wasn’t something she would want Sam to witness if he did happen to wake up. It probably wouldn’t be good. I would be lucky if she didn’t deck me, she packed one hell of a right cross. I rubbed my jaw absently, I didn’t want to relive one of those. I caught her eyes again in the rear view mirror, she held contact for a few seconds, her look slightly guarded, before looking back out the window. I couldn’t wait to get home. It was time to talk to her.


	3. Game on 3

Next time she sits up front. I thought to myself as he started to snore obscenely next to me. I wanted to say something but I wasn't sure where to even begin and I knew it wasn't something she would want Sam to witness if he did happen to wake up. It probably wouldn't be good. I would be lucky if she didnt deck me, she packed one hell of a right cross. I caught her eyes again in the rear view mirror, she held contact for a few second before looking back out the window. I couldn't wait to get home. 

 

Meg POV  
We pulled into the garage and Dean swatted at Sam.

“Hey!” I snapped at him. I slid over in the back seat and rubbed Sam’s shoulder. “Sammy?” I cooed gently shaking him.

“You are a lot nicer to wake up too.” Sam responded, slowly opening his eyes. 

“I try, we are home.” I smiled at him. 

“Thanks,” he rubbed his hands over his face before climbing out. 

“Night Meg,” Sam said wrapping his arms around me, I hugged the brute back. He kissed my forehead as he let go and made his way into the bunker. 

I started across the garage, my bed sounding wonderful at this point, when i felt gentle fingers catch my wrist. 

“Dean, please,” I said quietly without turning around, my resolve set. 

“Meg, hear me out.” His voice was low and quiet in the large garage. 

“Dean, it happened, it's over, it's fine.” I turned towards him, I was over it all. I was tired and ready to climb into bed.

“No, that night. It all came out wrong. I was so caught up in you, I couldn't put coherent thoughts together.” He tugged lightly at my wrist pulling me towards him.

“I told you it's fine. I got over it, we were fine after, don't mess with a good thing Dean.” I begged him. 

“Yeah, but tonight wasn't any better on my part. I should have just let you have your fun.”

“Yes you should have, but,” I paused looking up at him. 

“Say it. I won't get mad.” He said quietly.

“What I don't get is, what’s good for you isn't good for anyone else. You can go out and have fun but no one else can, God forbid.” I looked up at him, I wasn't picking a fight I just wasn't sure what to make of it all. Plus I knew it would be easier to say now rather than later, and he had said he wouldn't get mad. 

“I know, I just,” he stopped and stared at me.

“You just what Dean?” I asked a little sharper than intended. 

“I didn’t know what to do after that smug look you gave me at the bar. I walked out and tried to forget it. But I saw it, for just a brief second, you didn't want him.” He told me rubbing his thumb over my wrist looking down at his fingers. 

“And you felt like you had to save me from that? I’m the one who would have regretted it, not you.” I tried my best not to let the goose bumps erupt over my arms from the heat of his touch.

“I didn't want you to regret it.”

“Why does that matter so much Dean? You don't care as long as I make it home in one piece.”

He looked up at me suddenly, his green eyes burning into mine. 

“Because I do care Megs,” he whispered, his free hand moving to cup my cheek. He hadn't called me Megs since that night over a year ago  
“Dean please don't.” I bit my lip.

I will not do this again, I won't do it. I closed my eyes to try and steady my breathing and keep a hold on my resolve. I knew I couldn't do it if I looked at him.

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry I pushed you away. I didn't want you to regret me.” He said it so quietly I almost didn't hear him. He slid his thumb over my bottom lip, pulling it from between my teeth, examining it, sliding his thumb back and forth over it. I flicked my tongue out catching the tip of his digit opening my eyes.

His breath caught, his eyes snapping back to mine. I couldn’t help it, I slid my tongue around his thumb drawing it into my mouth keeping my eyes locked on his. My resolve slowly slipping under his gaze. His tongue slid out to moisten his lips, his eyes falling to where I had his thumb held prisoner between my teeth. He tugged gently to make me release it. 

“ Dean,” I whispered his name. He slowly moved towards me, giving me time to pull away. I met him halfway brushing my lips against his.  
“This ok?” He whispered, his eyes meeting mine.

“Yes,” I breathed before pressing my lip back to his. I knew I should stop, knew I should go to my room, crawl into bed with my pillow and forget it all. I kept telling myself that, even as he stepped closer and drew me into his chest. 

I couldn’t take it, as soon as his lips parted and I got a taste of Dean and whiskey I lost it. Resolve out the window.

I pressed him back towards the Impala melting into him. His kiss was tentative, I knew he was thinking about the last time.

“Still ok?” He whispered wrapping one hand around my waist pulling me closer.

“If you are going to tell me no, or push me away, tell me now Dean. I’m not going to do this again. I wasn’t even going to do this much.” I whispered leaning my forehead against his, my eyes closed. 

His answer was a heated kiss that stole my breath.

I cupped his face and deepened the kiss. Telling the little voice at the back of my head to shut the hell up. I knew I would wake up alone and that it would hurt, but for now all I wanted was Dean. I wanted his hands and his scent all over me, I wanted everything that was him. 

Dean slid his hands around my waist and up my back pressing me into him. I could feel his erection straining against the front of his jeans, rubbing my belly, that is not where I wanted him. I stood up on my toes pulling him closer. He understood what I wanted and scooped me up in his arms turning to set me on the hood of Baby. He came to rest between my thighs, his erection pressed against my core pulling a moan from me.

“God Megs,” he whispered into my mouth as I shamelessly ground myself against him

I hooked my heels behind his ass and pulled him closer so I could feel all of him.

He slid his thumbs under my shirt along my pant line. I pulled back and slowly slid my top off over my head. He took the invitation and slid his hands up the newly exposed bare skin. 

“So much softer then I remember.” He said kissing along my jaw down to my shoulder. He sucked and nibbled as he went raising cold chills along my entire body forcing my nipples to harden. He made his way down along my bra line as he undid the back and slid it off, dropping it to the concrete floor. He gently pushed me back down onto the hood, taking one hard nipple into his mouth. We both moaned together.  
I buried my hand in his short hair holding him to my chest. He sucked and nibbled at my nipple before moving to the other side. 

He slid one hand down between us to cup me through my pants.

“God Dean,” I breathed.

“Still ok?” He asked, my nipple between his teeth. He rubbed the seam of my pants against my swollen clit making me moan and arch into his mouth.

“God yes.” I moaned to him.

“Come here.” He left my breast and took my wrist pulling me to sit in front of him on the hood. He kissed me again and slid his hands under my thighs lifting me and turning towards the bunker. 

Deans POV  
I could hardly think about where I was going with Meg sucking on my neck and making small noises as I carried her through the bunker towards her room. Her room was further from Sams.

She had her shapely legs wrapped around my waist, her core pressed against my hard dick, her bare upper body flush with mine. I couldn't wait to feel her skin sliding against mine.

I thought she was going to tell me no when I first stopped her. Was afraid she still would, but God I wanted it. Wanted her. 

“My room?” She asked as I pushed the door open and shut it behind me with my foot.

“You’re further from Sam.”I told her crawling up the bed with her still in my arms before laying her down. It was dark aside from the soft light coming from her open bathroom door.

“Ah Dean, are you a screamer?” She giggled looking up at me. It was one of the best damn things I had yet to hear from her tonight. It was only going to get better.

“I just may be,” I smiled down at her before capturing her lips. She was intoxicating. 

“I knew it,” she breathed as I burned a trail from her lips down her neck. I left a mark below her collarbone. I hadn't ever seen her marked before, I figured it was time she was, and not by just anyone. I made my down across her chest to her let breast, taking the time to taste her while I ran my hand down her side to her thigh that she had bent up on the bed cradling me against her.

She reached down and pulled at the hem of my T shirt impatiently before I laughed and shifted so she could remove it. Her skin was hot against mine when she pulled me flush to her body and found my lips. 

Before I knew what she was doing she had rolled us so she was on top straddling my hips. She was perfect, the light giving me just enough of a glow to see her.

“What?” She asked looking down at me. 

“Nothing, you are just beautiful,” I told her sliding my hands up her thighs to her waist.

“Now that is the whiskey talking,” she giggled again before falling forward onto my chest, her dark hair cascading around us. She nibbled my ear moving down my neck.

“No, just me.” I whispered getting lost in her touch.

Megs POV  
I couldn’t believe I had Dean in my bed. I fell forward onto him pressing my breasts against his bare chest. He felt so good and he wasn't even all of the way naked yet. I could only imagine how much better it would get. 

I knew he had marked me so I worked my way down the top of his shoulder leaving hickey’s in my wake. Two could play that game. He laid beneath me running his hands up my thighs and back, leaving a burning path. I wanted more skin. I slid down his body kissing and nibbling as I went, delving my tongue into his belly button as I undid his belt. I glanced up meeting his green eyes in the dim light as he held his breath.

I smile coyly as I popped the button on his pants. I ran my tongue along his boxer line as I slid his pants down his legs leaving his briefs on.   
“God Megs,” he told me closing his eyes.

“Ok?” I asked.

“Yes,” he answered meeting my eyes. I smiled at him and started kissing up his left leg, running my tongue behind his knee causing him to jump and moan. I had yet to get him to really moan my name, I was going to get him there. This is what I had wanted that night in the Impala. I just wanted to touch him to be able to feel all of him. I made my way up to the line of his shorts. Sliding my hands behind my lips and tongue.

“Still ok?” I asked sliding my hands up the outsides of his hips to grip the waistband of his boxers.

“Megs, stop asking. What ever you are about to do is more than okay. I have wanted this since the moment I looked up into your pissed off brown eyes when you tackled me to the ground. The night you crawled into my lap a drunk hot mess just made it even worse,” he looked down his body at me. 

“Good,” I told him sliding his boxers off and tossing them over my shoulder to the floor, a satisfied smirk on my face. 

There he lay, in all his naked glory. I knelt between his thighs and took in the sight, a smile playing at my lips.

“Like what you see sweetheart?” He asked looking up at me, a smirk settling on his face.

“Definitely,” I told him trailing my fingers over his length, glancing up at him as he dropped his head back to the pillows. I feathered my fingers over him pulling small moan from his lips. I wrapped my hand around him and pumped a couple of times before leaning forward to take the tip of him into my mouth. 

“God! What are you doing?!” He exclaimed sitting halfway up.

“You said it was ok,” I told him innocently pushing back on his chest with my hand without fully releasing him from my lips.   
“Holy shit,” was all he got out as he fell back against the pillows. 

I smiled, cupping his balls in my hand before taking his length into my mouth . I did the best I could to keep my gag reflex under control but God he was long and thick. 

“Megs, oh God,” he moaned fisting his hands in the comforter. I smiled around his impressive girth and slid back to the tip before taking him deep again. I snaked my tongue up his shaft as I found a rhythm bobbing my head up and down. 

He reached down and tangled his hand in my hair, lifting his hips to meet me. I pulled to the tip and swirled my tongue around and took him as deep as I could before he gently pushed me away, sitting up to stroke my face with his fingers. 

“You keep that up and this is going to ne a hell of a lot shorter than you deserve.” He kissed me. He pulled me up his body and slowly rolled so I was lying on my back beside him. He teased my lips with his teeth and ran his fingers over my hardened nipples. 

“This is what I wanted that night you know,” he whispered ghosting his fingers down my side and over my hip. “I wanted you like this, slow.” He told me kissing me again, his tongue invading my mouth, his hand sliding down to cup me. 

“I wish you would have said so,” I told him quietly. 

“Me too,” he kissed me again before setting to work undoing the buttons on my pants. 

“You deserve to be worshiped,” He told me peeling my pants down my legs and tossing them to the floor with this. “Hmm, no panties,” he said absently smiling at me. I grinned back.

“God you’re beautiful.” He ran his hands up my thighs, over my hips and by belly before running them back down the insides of my thighs. He hitched my ankles up setting my feet on his shoulders and lay between my legs, kissing the inside of each thigh.

“Dean,” I said hesitantly.

“Shh,” he told me licking up one side of my lips.

“Oh God!” I moaned burying my hands in his short hair.

He licked slowly up both sides before finally settling on the little nub of nerves screaming for his attention. I arched my back pushing my hips into him moaning incoherent little noises. He sucked until I was at the breaking point, my body wound like a spring, and he stopped. I made a noise of protest looking down my body at him. He smiled a devilish grin at me before slowly sinking two fingers into me as he tongued my clit again. This was enough to pull a loud moan from me that I muffled with the back of my hand. 

“Oh sweetheart, we can't have you doing that,” he told me sliding his fingers deeper. With his other hand he reached up and grasped my left wrist. I grabbed his large wrist like a lifeline as I writhed against the bed. 

“Dean,” I moaned spreading my thighs wider.

“That’s it, that’s what I want,” he said delving his fingers deeper to find that sweet spot. I moaned loudly when he found it.

“Dean stop!” I told him suddenly, trying to pull away panic in my voice. I could feel the building pressure low in my belly, I had to stop him. I didn't want to embarrass myself. 

“Why? Am I hurting you?” He asked pausing in his play.

“No, but Dean please,” I begged struggling to get away. He didn't take mercy on me. He continued to curl his fingers into me.

“You’re almost there,” he said still looking up at me, a teasing look on his face as my body clenched around his fingers.

“Dean!” I screamed his name as I let go in a wave of heat so fierce I couldn't stop it, tears sliding down my cheeks. The tears were not all that came. I could feel the hot liquid gushing out of my pussy onto the bed, it had squirted all over his hand and the lower part of his face.   
I laid there a mass of writhing nerves and heightened senses, soft moans escaping me. I was terrified to look down at his face. But now the issue was, I didn't just want sex, I needed it. My whole body was on fire for it. I couldn’t stop my hips from grinding upwards.

I peeked down my body to see the shocked look on his face as he licked his lips. He looked up at me before licking a long streak from the bottom of my opening to the top of my clit. 

“Holy shit, you’re a squirter,” he said more to himself than me. I knew I was, I didn’t need him to tell me that. I just hadn’t had anyone else make me do it other then one time and it had been the most embarrassing moment of my entire sex life. 

“Holy shit,” was all he said again, amazement on his face as he climbed my body. 

I closed my eyes, my face red with embarrassment. Tears still rolling from the corners of my eyes, my breath coming in short gasps. I tried to pull myself together to keep my body from spasming again. 

“That was……. Wow,” he kissed the tip of my nose, and wiped the tears from my face.

“Why are you crying?” He asked, concern on his face. 

I finally peeked at him.

“Sorry, it’s a lot to take when that happens, I tried to stop you.” I told him closing my eyes again trying to rein in my body. I was still tingling, my body begging for another release as I rolled my hips upwards towards him again. It was taking all I had not to tackle him and fuck his brains out. I wanted his dick. 

“Oh, I am glad you didn’t. Are you ok?” He asked rubbing his nose against mine, licking his lips again, smiling as I ground my hips up into him.

“Yes, I just,” I looked at him. “I need you, and it is not going to be slow like you wanted.” I warned him pulling his lips down to mine for a scorching kiss as ground myself against him unabashedly. 

He smield down at me sliding the tip of his dick against my clit and down to my opening. 

“Please Dean,” I begged sliding him along the path he had just taken. I couldn't take it. I was going to beg all I had too. “Please,” I moaned kissing him again.

“Condom?” 

“Pill,” I told him breathlessly as he slid himself into me one long inch at a time. 

“Oh...my...God!” I moaned lifting my hips to take him deeper. 

“God you feel so good,” he told me leaning his forehead against mine letting me adjust to his size. 

“Dean,” I moaned gripping his shoulders.

“Yeah?” He asked looking down into my eyes.

“Please,” I begged him swiveling my hips against him. “Please give it to me, I can’t take it.” I moaned loudly. 

He slid out of me and rammed himself home.

“Oh Dean, yes!” I cried lifting my hips to meet him.

“You’re greedy arent you?” He asked breathlessly sliding into me again.

“Fuck yes I am!” I cried out meeting his stroke again.

He picked up the pace, slamming into me, I met him stroke for stroke. I did all I could to be quiet but it wasn't working. I hooked my heels around his hips and urged him on faster and harder screaming out with each thrust.

He crashed his lips down onto mine kissing me roughly, a mass of tongues. 

He pulled away gasping for breath. I drug my nails down his back as he picked up the pace. 

Suddenly he pulled out, grabbed my hips and turned me over onto my hands and knees. 

He laid along my back kissing my shoulder as he slid back into me. This angle making him go even deeper. I screamed his name as he bottomed out. 

“That’s it Meg’s, let’s hear you!” he told me grabbing my right hip using his grip for leverage. He bit down on my shoulder making me scream his name in a blinding orgasm.

“Give me one more Meg,” he growled through clenched teeth grabbing both of my hips and straightening up. 

“God Dean!” I cried out. I could hardly form coherent sentences. He reached out and threaded his hand in my hair at the base of my neck, pulling my head back and holding me in place. I cried out begging for more. With one hard slap to my ass I came again screaming his name at the top of my lungs. With three more pumps he let go. 

“Meg’s, oh God,” he moaned collapsing on top of me.

I let my knees slide out from under me taking his weight to the bed with me, a mass of sweaty entwined limbs. 

I loved it. 

All I could smell and feel was Dean.

“Mmm,” I moaned softly shifting against him as he slid out of me.

He laughed and rolled off of me pulling me to lay on his chest. 

“I don’t know if that would have worked in the Impala,” he laughed quietly, rubbing his hand down my back.

“I definitely don’t think it would have,” I giggled.

“God, I have missed that sound.” He told me smoothing my hair away from my face.

“I am so sorry Megs,” he whispered to me tilting my chin towards him with his finger. 

“Don’t, it's done and over.” I kissed his palm.

“Does this mean you forgive me for tonight to?” He smiled and wagged his eyebrows at me.

“Yes, this definitely does. You made up for your behavior and then some.” I leaned up and kissed him. I pulled myself up and climbed over him to grab a towel from the bathroom. I cleaned myself off and went back into the room to find Dean sitting up on my bed, looking down at his hands where he was holding his old flannel shirt.


	4. Game on Final

Dean POV  
I watched Megs shapely ass disappear into the bathroom that joined her room. I shifted on the bed to get comfortable, tossing the soaked comforter to the floor at the end of the bed, to lay back on her burgundy silk sheets. Funny how I had never noticed them before. But the more I thought about it the more I realized I hadn't been in her room since she moved in, other then to see if she was up or to see if she needed something. 

God I’ve been a dick, I thought to myself fluffing the pillow behind my head. As I did I felt something underneath. Thinking it would be something sexy I was more than surprised to find the flannel shirt I had given her that night in the Impala. She came out of the bathroom just then to find me staring down at it in my hands.

“You kept it?” I looked up at her curiously. 

“Yeah,” she answered hesitantly as she moved towards me with the damp towel she had grabbed.

“Why?” I asked. I wasn't trying to be dense, I just couldn't figure out why she kept it. She was so hurt that night she hadn’t talked to me the entire rest of the drive home and when we pulled into the bunker she had bolted from the car locking herself in her room. The next morning she was in the kitchen making breakfast like nothing had happened. The only telltale sign was the dark hickey hiding under my t-shirt below my collarbone letting me know, much to my regret, I really hadn’t dreamed it. That, and the smell of her perfume that still clung to my chest and neck.

“It...it was all I could have,” she said quietly as she wiped her cum and mine from my lower belly and dick, not looking up at me. 

“I was down the hall, where you could touch me all this time and you have been sleeping with my old shirt?” I asked pulling her into my arms. 

“Yeah, I knew it was all I could have of you. Plus, you never seemed to miss it.” she looked up at me, her big brown eyes showing the vulnerability that she had been hiding from me all this time. 

“Ah Megs,” I sighed tilting her chin so I could kiss her. “You could have had so much more. I didn't miss it. The last place I saw it was where I wanted it.” I whispered kissing her again. 

“And by the way, you are the screamer we have to worry about, not me.” I teased pulling back with her bottom lip between my teeth.   
“Yeah, about that. I don't think even coming in here saved Sam from hearing that!” She giggled, her face flushing. 

“That was a first for me for damn sure.” I told her sliding down in her bed tucking her under my arm against my side.She shifted so she was lying more on my chest and let out a content sigh.

“I should have warned you but that isn't exactly something that just comes up,” she told me drawing circles on my chest with her nails raising goosebumps.

“Yeah I guess you’re right.” I trailed my hand down her back and kissed the top of her head. 

“I should have gotten a blanket,” she moaned before untangling herself from me. I instantly felt the vacancy in my arms. She moved across the room to pull another blanket from the closet. She unfolded it and furled it over the bed letting it settle over me. She crawled back into bed snuggling against my side, throwing her leg over mine. 

She continued to trail her nails across my chest and stomach. 

I was content to lay here naked with her. I knew that was a dangerous road to let myself go down, but I didn’t want to let her go. Her hand slowly drifted to a stop over the center of my chest. 

“Dean?” She whispered after a few seconds. I thought she had fallen asleep.

“Yeah?” I asked.

“Will you stay until I fall asleep? You’re much better to cuddle then your flannel...it doesn't… it doesn’t smell like you anymore.” She told me. I smiled at the breathy lazy tone of her voice, her words slightly slurred.

“Yeah sweetheart, I’ll stay.” I kissed the top of her head, inhaling her scent.

I felt her smile against my chest as she turned her face into me and took a deep breath.

Oddly enough, I didn’t want to leave. This was the most comfortable I had ever been. 

I could stay here…..forever. Shit, where had that come from? I thought, trailing my fingertips down her arm to her hand and back up.   
She sighed dreamily. She had fallen asleep, her breathing leveling out across my chest. 

I kissed the top of her head again and hooked my hand over her hip, pulling the blanket higher over her. 

This is what it is supposed to be like, I thought. I should want to be here...I really do love her. I finally admitted it to myself as I drifted off with her snuggled against me.

Megs POV  
I awoke to a soft snore coming from behind me. I lay there for a second trying to wake up and figure out where I was.

I quickly realized Dean was spooned behind me, one of his thighs wedged between mine, one arm wrapped over my waist holding me tightly to the front of him. His face was buried in my hair.

He didn't leave me. I thought he would have snuck out in the middle of the night. That was his MO, I had remembered asking him to stay until i was asleep. I hadn’t expected this. 

I lay there wondering if he had meant to stay when he stirred behind me.

“Mmm,” he moaned softly in his sleep.

I shifted slightly wondering if it would wake him.

“Babe, quit wiggling unless you want to address the issue you are creating,” he mumbled into my neck.

“Who said I wouldn't?” I asked smiling. 

“Well then, wiggle away.” He told me laying a kiss to my shoulder.

“I didn’t think you would stay.” I confess quietly to him

“Well, you do crazy things when you are in love.” He answered after a brief pause.

“What?” I rolled towards him to make sure he was awake. I knew I had heard him wrong.

“You heard me,” his sleepy green eyes met mine.

“No I didn’t.”

“I love you Megs. Have since I met you. I am just a jackass and I took longer than I should have to say it.” He told me, sincerity in his eyes.  
“I think you’re still asleep.” I frowned at him before poking him in the chest. There was no way Dean Winchester could love me. 

“Nope, I’m awake.” He chuckled taking my hand in his. “I lay here for a while last night after you asked me to stay. I found myself thinking I could stay here forever, and that this is how it should feel. I knew. I knew long before that. Long before even that night, but I didn't want to examine those feelings. I was scared I would get attached and then I would lose you.” He brushed a piece of hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. 

“I love you Dean,” I whispered taking my bottom lip between my teeth. I knew he had said it first but it still scared me to say the words out loud to him. I was probably still dreaming. 

He smiled and pressed his lips to mine. 

“I know sweetheart,” he winked at me, rolling so he was hovering over me. 

“Well I am glad you know.” I laughed shaking my head at him. 

“It's damn good to hear you say it though,” he kissed me again. His tongue lazily mingling with mine. 

“I love you,” I whispered peppering his face with kisses. 

“Mmhmmm,” he smiled closing his eyes. “How bout you put that flannel on and we find some breakfast,” he looked down at me.   
“Food?” I pouted. 

“Yep, then,” he kissed the side of my neck “I'm going to come back here,” he kissed the other side sucking on my pulse point pulling a moan from me. “And I'm going to eat you,” he nibbled my shoulder. 

“Sure you want food first?” I asked tilting my head back giving him better access to my neck. I rolled my hips up into him rubbing my bare skin against him in all the right places. 

“Yep,” he kissed me again before climbing out of bed 

“Ugh,” I moaned rolling to admire his naked form as he looked for his boxers. I almost moaned when he bent down and scooped them up.   
“Come on Meg, up you get,” he started pulling the blanket down the bed. 

“Fine,” I laughed pulling the blankets back up over me. I stayed there for a second, he grabbed for them again, I giggled and clambered off the bed to grab his flannel shirt. I slipped it on and buttoned it so it would cover the important bits even though it hung down past my mid thighs. 

“Come on,” Dean grabbed me and pushed me in front of him, wrapping his arms around me guiding me towards the kitchen. 

“Dean what about Sam?” I asked stopping suddenly. I didn't stay put for long, his large frame propelling me towards the kitchen even though I was dragging my feet. 

“Pick those feet up sweets or I’ll carry you and he may get to see your bare ass!” He pinched my ass bringing a yelp from me.   
“You didn't answer my question.” I told him laughing. 

“Babe, I can guarantee he heard you, and he knew that there was just the three of us in that car when we came home. Pretty sure he won't need process of elimination to figure that one out.” He kissed the side of my neck pushing me into the kitchen. 

“Meg what are you making?” Sam asked coming into the kitchen. He drew up short at the scene in front of him. He paused for a second inside the door before taking a seat at the table. 

I was standing at the stove making French toast, since Dean had insisted on a full breakfast, the little shit. I was still only wearing his flannel shirt, he had tracked down a pair of sweatpants after I had started cooking. He was leaned against the counter next to the stove, his feet crossed at the ankles, toying with the top button of my shirt teasing me about my lack of a bra.

“Hey Sam! I’m making french toast do you want some?” I batted Dean’s hand away and turned towards him smiling.  
“Yeah, I definitely do.” He smiled back raising an eyebrow at Dean as I turned back towards the stove. 

I caught the slightly embarrassed smile from Dean. I smiled to myself as I flipped the last of the french toast, this was going to be interesting. 

“I can’t begin to tell you how happy I am that you got up and made breakfast Meg. I thought for sure you guys wouldn’t be coming up for air until at least lunch!” Sam laughed tucking into his breakfast. I choked on my juice almost spitting it across the table. 

“Na you know how it is Sammy, man’s gotta eat!” Dean laughed winking at me. 

“I think he was just tired and couldn't keep up. He needed an excuse to get out of the bedroom.” I smiled dauntingly at Dean taking a bite of my breakfast. Sam looked between Dean and I with a bug eyed look taking another bite.

“Oh really? I think I kept up quite well. I wasn't the one screaming.” He gave me the signature cocky Dean smirk.

“Oh babe, I remember screaming for more, which means you weren’t giving me enough. Pretty sure that means you can’t keep up. You should probably up your game a bit.” I answered with a wolfish smile. 

“Oh really?” Dean asked with a shocked look. 

“Pretty sure she is right, I did hear that before I passed out.” Sam smiled widely at Dean.

“That’s it!” Dean shoved his chair back almost knocking it over. Before I knew what he was about he had grabbed me and tossed me over his shoulder. I squealed trying to pull my shirt down to cover my bare ass before Dean flashed all I had to Sam. Dean planted a firm smack to my bare ass before covering it and running from the kitchen towards my room.

“Dean!” I squeaked wrapping my arms around his waist to hold on. 

“I want noise cancelling headphones if this is going to keep up!” Sam yelled after us.


End file.
